Ankara (isim)
200 px|thumb|right|[[Roma İmparatorları Listesi|Roma İmparatoru Gallienus döneminden bir Ankyra sikkesi, Ankara adının çıpadan geldiği efsanesini yansıtıyorAnadolu Medeniyetleri Müzesi Ankara Şehir Sikkeleri reyonu]] Ankara, tarihi boyunca pek çok isimle anılmıştır. Şehir, Frigler, Galatlar ve Romalılar (Klasik, Helenistik ve Bizans dönemlerinde) tarafından gemi çapası anlamına gelen Ἄγκυρα (Klasik Yunanca'da Anküra okunur) olarak adlandırıldı; bu ad Latin harfleri ile Batılı kaynaklarda Ankyra ve Ancyra olarak yazılmıştır. Ankara, Arap kaynaklarında Beldei-el Selasil, Mamuriye ve Ma'muriye-i Selâse olarak geçer. Klasik Yunanca 'Anküra' olarak telaffuz edilen şehrin adı Araplarca korunmuştu, Türklerin Anadolu'ya gelmesinden sonra bu ad Ankara ve Engürü olarak değişime uğradı, Batı dillerine de Angora olarak geçti. Engürü adı Arapça ekiyle Engüriye olmuştur. Ankara'yı egemenliğinde tutan devletler tarafından basılan sikkelerde beliren resmî ad, Selçuklularda Ankara, İlhanlılar döneminde Engürü ve Engüriye, Osmanlı Devleti'nde Engürü ve Ankara olmuştur. Osmanlılarda 16. yy'dan itibaren şehrin adı resmen Ankara (آنقره) olmasına rağmen onu izleyen yüzyıllar boyunca halk tarafından Engürü, Batılılar tarafından ise Angora olarak adlandırılmaya devam etmiştir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin kuruluşundan sonra diğer adların kullanımı son bulmuş ve Ankara adı evrenselleşmiştir. Hitit Dönemi ve öncesi Ankara civarında Hititlerden ve daha önceki medeniyetlerden kalma çeşitli arkeolojik siteler olmakla beraber bunların adları bilinmemektedir. Frigya Ankyra, Frigler zamanında önemli bir kentti. Pers İmparatorluğu'na giden Kral Yolu üzerinde bulunuyordu ve MÖ 333'te Büyük İskender'in III. Darius ile savaşmaya giderken Ankyra'dan geçtiği kayıtlarda yer alır. Tarihçi Pausanias’a göre Ankyra, Kral Midas’ın kurduğu kentti. Pausanias, gemi çapası anlamına gelen Ankyra adının, Frig kralı Midas'ın bir demir parçası bulduğu yere Anker (Yunanca gemi çapası anlamında) ismini vermesinden kaynaklandığını ve Kral Midas'ın, kente adını veren çapayı Zeus Tapınağı'nda sakladığını söylemektedir. 2. yüzyılın ortalarında yaşamış olan Lidyalı seyyah Pausanias, Galatların Anadolu’ya yerleşmeleri hakkında bilgi verirken, Ankara’dan da söz eder. Ankyra kentini Gordios’un oğlu Midas’ın kurduğunu ve Friglerin bir kenti olduğunu anlatır. Yunanca ve Latince gemi çapası demek olan kentin ismi için açıklama yapma gereğini duyan Pausanias, Midas’ın bulduğu gemi çapasının, kendi dönemine kadar Jüpiter (Zeus) tapınağında saklandığını söyleyerek kentin isminin arkasındaki anlamı vermeye çalışır. Çapa, 2. yüzyıldan itibaren sikkelerin üzerine de işlenmektedir. Gene Pausanias, adı geçen metinde, Midas kaynağı adı ile bilinen ve üzerine öyküler yazılan su kaynağının Ankyra kentinde olduğunu bildirir ve "İşte Galatlar bu Ankyra kentini aldılar" der.Tarih İçinde Ankara ISBN 9944-473-07-3 Galatya 6. yüzyıl Bizans tarihçisi Stephanos Byzantinos, coğrafya sözlüğünde MÖ 2. yüzyılda Aphrodisias'lı Apollonius'a dayandırarak Ankara'nın kuruluşuna dair bilgiler vermektedir. Bu bilgilere göre MÖ 278'de Anadolu'ya gelen Galatlar, Pontus kralı Mitridat ile birlikte Mısır'a karşı bir savaşa girer, onları yenerek denize kadar sürerler ve Mısırlıların gemilerinden aldıkları çapaları zafer belgesi olarak beraberlerinde yurtlarına getirirler. Galatlar, bu başarıları üzerine onlara verilen topraklar üzerinde bir kent kurarak adını da çapa anlamına gelen Ankyra koyarlar.Görsel Büyük Genel Kültür Ansiklopedisi, 1984 baskısı cilt 1 , sayfa 638 Ankara'da MÖ 240 veya 239 yılında Selevkos İmparatoru Selevkos II Kallinikus ile kardeşi Antiokus arasındaki çarpışma Ankyra Muharebesi olarak tarihe geçmiştir. Roma İmparatorluğu Kelt boylardan Tektosaglar, MÖ 1. yüzyılda Ankyra'yı ele geçirdiler ama daha sonra Romalıların kontrolü altına girdiler. MÖ 25'te Ankyra'nın bulunduğu Galatya resmen Roma İmparatorluğu'nun bir vilayeti hâline geldi. Tarihçi Strabon, "Ankyra Kalesi Tektosaglara aittir. Burası Blaudos dolayındaki Lidya’ya doğru uzanan Phryg kenti ile aynı ismi taşır" Strabon, Antik Anadolu Coğrafyası (Geographika: XII-XIII-XIV), Çev. Adnan Pekman, Arkeoloji ve Sanat Yay., İstanbul, 1993, s. 48. demektedir. (Galatya'daki Ankyra'dan başka, Frigya'da da bir Ankyra vardı.) Ankyra'nın lakapları thumb|right|200px|Roma imparatoru [[Titus Flavius Vespasianus|Titus (79-81) zamanında basılmış bir sikkede ΣΕΒΑΣΤΗΝΩΝ ΤΕΚΤΟΣΑΓΩΝ (Sebastenon Tektosagon) yazıyor]] thumb|right|200px|Roma imparatoru [[Caracalla (79-81) zamanında basılmış bir sikkede MHTPOΠOΛEΩC ANKYPAC (Metropolis Ankyras, yani Ankara Metropolisi) yazıyor]] thumb|right|200px|Roma imparatoru [[Gallienus (253-268) zamanında basılmış bir sikkede MHTPOΠOΛEΩC BN ANKYPAC (Metropoleos BN Ankyras; BN, "bis neokoros"un kısaltmasıdır) yazıyor]] Ankyra'nın nasıl adlandırıldığını Ankyra'da basılmış sikkelerdeki ibarelerden izlemek mümkündür. Roma istilasını izleyen yıllarda Ankyra ismi sikkelerde görülmedi. İşgal sonrasında Galatya, Roma resmî terimiyle bir koinon, yani bir birlik idi, Ankyra da bu koinonun resmî kimliği olmayan büyük bir kenti idi. O dönem Ankyra'da sikkeler basılır ama üzerlerinde ΚΟΙΝΟΝ ΓΑΛΑΤΙΑΣ veya ΤΟ ΚΟΙΝΟΝ ΓΑΛΑΤΩΝ (Galatya Koinon'u) yazardı. Galatya resmen bir Roma eyaleti olduktan sonra Ankyra, Augustus zamanında saygıdeğer anlamına gelen Sebaste adı ile onurlandırıldı. Diğer iki eski Galatya şehri Pessinus ve Tavium'a da aynı onursal isim verildiğınden Ankyra için bu ada bir de Tectosagon (şehre eskiden sahip olan Galat boyunun adı) eklendi ve bunun ardından basılan sikkelerde ΣΕΒΑΣΤΗΝΩΝ ΤΕΚΤΟΣΑΓΩΝ (Sebastenon Tektosagon) ibaresi yer aldı. MS 80 yılında basılan sikkelerde Sebastene Tektosages yazılmasına karşın Ankyra yazılı değildi, zira Ankyra hâlâ bir polis (şehir) değildi. Ancak, sonraki yüzyıllarda Ankyra gittikçe önem kazandı ve bu durum basılan sikkelerde şehrin adından da anlaşılabilmektedir. Nero (54-68), Ankyra'ya Metropolis unvanı verdi. Bu, gerek sikkelerde gerek Augustus Tapınağındaki yazılarda ilan edilmiştir. Antoninus Pius (MS 138-161) döneminden başlayarak Gallienus dönemine kadar basılmış olan sikkelerin arka yüzlerinde MHTPOΠOΛIC THC ΓAΛATIAC (Metropolis tes Galatias, Galatların Metropolisi) veya MHTPOΠOΛEΩC ANKYPAC (Metropoleos Ankyras, Ankyra Metropolisi) ibaresi bulunmaktadır. Ankyra şehri 211-217 yılları arasında imparator olan Antoninus Caracalla'nın şehre yaptığı pek çok iyilik nedeniyle onun döneminde Antoniniana unvanını almıştır. Örneğin bir madalyada ΑΝΤΩΝΕΙΝΙΑΝΗ ΑΝΚΥΡΑ ΜΕΤΡΟ (Antoniniana Ankyra Metropolis) yazar. Caracalla zamanında Ankara ayrıca "Neokoros" unvanını da almıştır. Neokoros, bir eyaletteki tüm tapınaklardan sorumlu bir din adamıdır; bu din adamları imparatorlarını tanrılaştırma işlevini de üstlenince, imparatorlar adına tapınaklar inşa eden şehirler de Neokoros olarak adlandırıldılar. Neokoros olmak bir şehir için onur kaynağı idi. Gallienus zamanındaki sikkelerde şehrin ikinci kere Neokoros olduğunu belirtmek için sikkelerin üzerinde BN (bis neokoros, iki kere neokoros) yazıldığı görülür. Telaffuz ve transliterasyon Ἄγκυρα kelimesi klasik Yunanca telaffuzla 'Anküra' okunur, Koini ve Bizans Yunancasında bu, 'Ankira' olarak değişmiştir. (Modern Yunanca'da ise 'Angyira' okunur ) Yunan harflerinden Latin harflerine transliterasyonu yapıldığında Batılı kaynakların bazılarında Ankyra, bazılarında ise Ancyra olarak yazılır. Şehrin adı, klasik Latince kaynaklarda Ancyra olarak yazılmıştır.Örneğin, Klasik Latince'de 'Ankira' olarak telaffuz edilen Ancyra'nın, Halk Latincesi ve ondan türeyen Roman dillerinde telaffuzu 'Ansira'ya dönüşmüştür. Almancaya geçen Eski Yunanca sözcüklerde ise k harfi korunmuştur, dolayısyla Ankyra 'Ankira' olarak okunur. Arap kaynaklarında 200px|thumb|right|[[Ankara Kalesi, "Kal'at üs-Selâsil" veya "Kaleyi Selasil" olarak bilinirdi.]] Ankyra Araplar tarafından 8. yy'da iki kere ele geçirilmiş, her ikisinde de Bizanslılar tarafından geri alınmıştır. 7-11. yy Bizans-Arap mücadelesi ile ilgili epik Bizans şiiri Digenis Akritis (9 ve 10.yy'dan kalma), "Ankyra" kalesinden bahseder. Bu mücadele Araplar tarafından da Battal Gazi Destanı'nda anlatılmıştır. Battal Gazi destanında şehrin adı Mamuriye olarak geçer. Battal Gazi, 8. yy'da Emevi döneminde yaşamıştı. 11. yy'da yazılan Dânişmendnâme de Battal Gazi destanına değinir. Her iki destanda da Mamuriye, Engüri ve Engüriyye adları eş anlamlı kullanılmıştır. Aynı dönemde Arap kaynaklarında Ankara Kalesi'nin adı "Kal'at üs-Selâsil"dir. Arapça Selasil, zincirler (silsile nin çoğulu) demektir, yani kalenin o zamanki adı, Zincirler Kalesi anlamına geliyordu. Şehrin kalesinin kapısında bulunan muazzam örme zincirler gündüz kaldırılır, gece bir perde gibi indirilirdi. Kalesinden dolayı şehir de "Beldet üs-Selâsil", yani zincirler beldesi olarak anılıyordu. Şehir için Ma'muriye-i Selâse (zincirli bayındır yer) adı da kullanılmıştır. Osmanlı dönemi 14. yüzyılda Ankara Kalesi'ne hâlâ Selasil Kalesi denmekteydi. Kösedağ Muharebesi'nden (1243) sonra Anadolu Moğol hakimiyetine geçmiş, 1290'da Engürü şehri Ahiler tarafından idare edilmeye başlamıştı. Ahilerin daha sonra 1361'de şehri Osmanlı sultanı I. Murad'a teslim etmeleriyle ilgili olarak, Mehmet Neşri’nin Kitab-ı Cihannüma'sında, ”...Serhaddı Rumda, kaleyi selasile geldi, imdi oraya Engürü derler ol diyarın müfsitleri kam etti, ol vakit kaleyi Engürüye ahiler elinde idi. Ahiler istiklal edüp kaleyi teslim ettiler.” yazar. Bakent olacağı haberleri ve cifir Ankara'nın Başkent Olacağı Müjdesi Tamer Ayan Ankara, 13 Ekim 1923 tarihinde başkent olmuştu. Aradan 77 yıl geçti. Ankara'nın başkent oluşunun ilginç yönlerinden biri de, bu olayın, çok daha önceden, Müştâk Baba adlı bir mutasavvıf şair tarafından sembolik dille müjdelenmesidir. Müştâk Baba 1832'de vefat ettiğine göre, bu müjdeli şiirini olaydan en azından 91 yıl önce; hatta, belki de bir yüzyıl kadar önce, yazmış olmalıdır. Bu müjde bir yana; daha da eskiye gidilirse; 400 yıl önce, 1429/30'da vefat eden Hacı Bayram Velî'nin bir şiirinde sembolik dille inşası açıklanan kentle simgelenen acaba yine Ankara değil midir? Önce, daha yenisinden Müştâk Baba'dan başlayalım. Müştâk Baba kimdir? Müştâk Baba, 1759-1832 arasında yaşamış bir sûfî şairdir. Adı Muhammed Mustafa'dır. Bitlis'lidir. Soyu Abdülkadir Geylanî vasıtasıyla Hz.Ali'ye dayandırılır. Amcası Şems-i Bitlisî tarafından eğitilmiş, Hasan Şirvanî tarafından aydınlatılmış; Bağdat'ta Nâkibül-eşraf Hasan Efendi ve İstanbul'da Mesnevihan Hoca Neşet Efendi'den yararlanmıştır. Müştâk mahlasını Neşet Efendi takmıştır. Avrupa'dan Hindistan'a çok yer gezmiştir. Uzun yıllar İstanbul'da Eyüp Selâmi Efendi dergâhında kalmış ve II.Mahmud'un has nedimi olmuştur. Eğitime ve bilime çok değer verir. Arapça ve Farsça bilir. Döneminin seçkin kültürlü insanları arasındadır. Vahdet-i vücud anlayışıyla Hakk'ı insanda arar. Mevlânâ hayranıdır. Edebî yönü ve hitabeti güçlüdür. Aruzla yazdığı şiirlerinde sembolik dil kullanmayı sever. Musikî eğitimini Şirvani'den almıştır. İcralara udu ve sesiyle katılacak kadar musikiye aşinadır. Bu niteliği dolayısıyla, postnişin olduğu Kadirîye içinde, musikî ve semaya özel önem veren Müştâkiye şubesi kendi ekolü olarak kurulmuştur. Müştâk Baba, 1832 yılında Bitlis'i ziyarete giderken, konakladığı Muş'ta düşmanları tarafından 75 yaşındayken öldürülür. Şiirlerini kapsayan divanı, ölümünden sonra, 1847 yılında basılmıştır. Yayınlanmamış başka eserleri de vardır. İşte bu Müştâk Baba, Ankara'da Hacı Bayram Velî'nin türbesini ziyaret ettiği sırada gelen ilhamla, ileride Ankara'nın başkent olacağını keşfeder. Velîlerin böylesi özelliklerine tasavvufta keşif ve keramet denir. Müştâk Baba bu keşfini, tasavvuf şiirinde istihraç, yani bir şeyin içinden başka bir şey çıkararak, geleceğe ait bir olayı üstü kapalı olarak bildirme yöntemi ile aruzun az kullanılan bir vezni ile şiire döker. Divan-i Müştâk Baba adıyla 1847'de yayınlanan divanının 29. sayfasında yer alan 73 numaralı, Ankara'nın başkent olacağını sembolik dille açıklayan beş beyitlik şiiri şöyledir. mef û l ü / fâ i lâ tün / mef û lü / fâ i lâ tün 1 Me'vâ-yı nâzeninde kim elf olursa efser Lâ-büdd olur o me'vâ İslambol ile hem-ser 2 Nun vel kalem başından alınsa nun-i Yunus Aldıkta harf-i diger olur bu remz azhar 3 Miftah-ı Sûre-i Kaf serhaddi kaf ta kaf Munzam olunmak ister ra-yı Resûl Peygamber 4 Hay huy ile ahir maksud oldu zahir Beyt-i veliyy-ül-ekrem el-hâc iyd-i ekber 5 Ey pâdişah-ı fahham sultan Hacî Bayram Ruhan ister ikrâm Müştâk abd-i çâker Müştâk Baba Divanı'nın mevcut nüshalarında bazı küçük farklar vardır. Örnek olarak; 1.beyitte, Me'vâ yerine Mah (ay); 2. Beyitte, Nun vel-kalem yerine Nun-u kalem ve Olunmak yerine Alınmak; 5.beyitte, Ruhan yerine Rûhâni ve abd-i çaker yerine abd-i ahkar gibi. Ayrıca, şiirin 3.beyitindeki ilk mısrada bir hece eksik olduğu ve sanki “kaf ta kâf” olması gerektiği; 4.beyitte her iki mısrada ve 5. beyitte son mısrada vezin bozukluğu olduğu söylenebilir. Ancak, hataları Müştâk Baba'ya yüklemek yerine, benzerlerinde görüldüğü üzere, divanın basımı sırasında el yazısından aktarma işlemi veya dizgide mürettip yanlışları olabileceğini düşünmek belki de daha doğru olur. Müştâk Baba'nın sembolik dille yazmış olduğu bu şiirdeki sembol kelimeler ve anahtar kavramlar çözümlendiğinde, o zamanki başkent İstanbul'un yerine, ileride kurulacak Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin başkenti olacak şehrin adı olarak Ankara ortaya çıkmakta ve Ankara'nın başkent olacağı tarih Hicrî takvime göre takriben bulunmaktadır. Yeni başkent olacak şehrin adı, ilk bakışta sanki anlamsızmış gibi mısraların arasına serpiştirilmiş harflerin birleştirilmesiyle şöyle ortaya çıkar: Efser'den, Türkçe “A” harfi karşılığı --> ا = A Nun'dan, Türkçe “N” harfi karşılığı --> ن = N Kaf'dan, Türkçe “K” harfi karşılığı --> ك = K Resûl'den, Türkçe “R” harfi karşılığı --> ر = R Hay'dan, (ismin “e, a” hâli karşılığı) --> ه = H (A) ANKARA (انكره) Ankara adı, Arap harfleri ile Osmanlıca yazılışında açık şekilde okunmaktadır. Müştâk Baba şiirindeki ilk mısrada Ankara'nın başkent olacağı yılı belirten sembolleri elf ve efser kelimeleri ile vurgular. Bu iki kelimenin ve harflerinin analizi, Arap alfabesi ile önemli olaylara tarih düşürme yöntemi olan Ebced hesabına göre şöyledir: elf................................... 1000 e (Elif)............................ 1 f (Fe).............................. 80 s (Sin)............................. 60 r (Rı)............................... 200 elf (1000) + efsr (341)... 1341 Müştâk Baba'nın şiirinde verdiği elf ve efser kelimelerine göre, Ebced hesabıyla çıkan tarih Hicrî 1341'dir. Ankara'nın başkent olduğu dönemde, Gregoryen esaslı Milâdî takvim, veya eski dille tarih-i efrencî, henüz yürürlüğe girmemiştir. Daha sonra, 1 Ocak 1926'da yürürlüğe girecektir. O dönemde, idarî işlerde 1 Mart 1333 (1917) tarihinde uygulamaya konulan Rûmî (Mâlî) takvim, dinî işlerde Hicrî takvim geçerlidir. Ankara, Rûmî 13 Teşrinevvel 1339 Cumartesi başkent olmuştur. Rûmî ve Milâdî takvimlerin yılları arasında 1917'den itibaren 584 yıl fark olduğu; ayların ve günlerin aynı olduğu kabulüne göre, Ankara'nın başkent olduğu tarih Milâdî 13 Ekim 1923 Cumartesi gününe tekabül eder. Hicrî ve Rumî takvimlerin yılları arasında, o yıllarda, Rûmî takvime göre yılın ilk yarısında 2 yıl, son yarısında 3 yıl fark vardır. Yani, Rûmî 1339 yılının başı Hicrî 1341 yılına tekabül eder; ancak, 13 Ağustos 1339'da Hicrî 1341 yılı biterek, Hicrî 1342 yılı başlar. Yani, Ankara''ın başkent oluşu Hicrî 2 Rebiyülevvel 1342 Cumartesi günüdür. Görüldüğü gibi, Müştâk Baba'nın Ebcedle verdiği 1341 yılının 12. ayı Zilhicce ile Ankara'nın başkent olduğu 1342 yılının 3.ayı Rebiyülevvel arasında takriben iki aylık bir zaman farkı vardır. Acaba, böyle bir hata gerçekten var mıdır? Yoksa, daha sonra 1333'de kabul edilen Hicrî ve Rumî yıllar arasındaki hesap yönteminden meydana gelen farktan dolayı mı zâhiren hata gibi görünmektedir? Burada, önemli bir ipucu, şiirindeki 4. mısrada kullanmış olduğu “iyd-i ekber” terimidir. Iyd (îd)-i ekber, bayramlar arefe günü ile başladığından, arefesi Cuma'ya rastlayan Kurban Bayramı'na denir. Nitekim, Kurban Bayramı'nın arefesi Cuma'ya rastladığı takdirde, arefesi Arafat'ta geçirilen hacca da hacc-ı ekber denir. Bayramın iyd-i ekber olması için, arefenin Cuma; bayramın ilk gününün Cumartesi olması gerekir. Bazı yorumcular, Müştâk Baba'nın bu kavramı kullanarak Ankara'nın başkent olacağı yıl Kurban Bayramı'nın Cuma'ya rastlayacağını vurguladığını ileri sürerler. Müştâk Baba'nın, daha ileride tarihsel yıl bazında böyle bir fark çıkacağını tahmin ettiği için, Ankara'nın başkent olacağı yıl Kurban Bayramı'nın iyd-i ekber olacağını belirttiğini söylerler. Halbuki, Ankara'nın başkent olduğu gerek 1342 (veya gerekse 1341) yılında iyd-i ekber olmamıştır. O yıl, Kurban Bayramı daha önceki bir tarihe, 24 Temmuz 1923 Salı'ya rastlamıştır ve arefesi Pazartesidir. Zaten, o yıllarda, iyd-i ekber sadece 1337 ve 1345 yıllarında olmuştur. Bunun için, şiirdeki iyd-i ekberin takvimsel anlamından daha farklı sembolik yorumunun olması gerektir. İlk yorum, Ankara'nın başkent oluşunun ilânı gerçekten Cumartesi'ye, yani arefesi Cuma'ya rastladığına göre, o gün aslında Kurban Bayramı olmasa bile, Müştâk Baba'nın iyd-i ekber terimini sembolik anlamda kullanarak, Ankara'nın başkent olacağı günü ülke için büyük bayram sayabileceğidir. İkinci yorum, Müştâk Baba'nın Hacı Bayram Veli türbesini, 1832'de veya daha eski bir tarihte ziyaret etmiş olduğu günün, gerçekten iyd-i ekbere tesadüf etmesidir. Üçüncü yorum, Hacı Bayram Veli'nin velâyetteki kutsal kimliğinden yararlanarak, Müştâk Baba'nın ziyaret ettiği gün aslında iyd-i ekber olmasa bile, bu önemli günü kendi açısından büyük bayram kabul etmiş olmasıdır. Bunların içinde en gerçekçi görüneni, birinci yorum, yani Müştâk Baba'nın ileride Ankara'nın başkent oluşunu bir büyük bayram olarak değerlendirmesidir. Ama, diğerleri de üst üste gelmiş olabilir. Bütün bu yorumlara rağmen, Müştâk Baba'nın Ebcedle verdiği 1341 ile, Ankara'nın başkent olduğu tarih arasında, sadece iki ay kadar, gizemi şimdilik çözümlenemeyen bir hata varmış gibi görünmesi çok ilginçtir. Müştâk Baba'nın şiirinde, kimilerine göre, daha derin yorumlar da vardır. Örneğin, “Miftah-ı Sûre-i Kaf”la başlayan mısrada “Mim” ve “Kaf”, yani “M” ile “K” harfleri ile Mustafa Kemal'in; “Hay huy” la da İstiklâl Savaşı'nın açıklandığı söylenir. Müştâk Baba'nın şiirsel sembolik mesajını kimler çözümledi? İlk yorumlayan TBBM Birinci Dönem Konya Milletvekili ve müfessir Mehmet Vehbi Efendi'dir. Sonra, Trabzon Halkevi'nin çıkardığı İnan Dergisi'nin İkinci Teşrin (Kasım) 1937 tarihli 7. Sayısında, “Şair Müştâk” başlıklı yazıda şiir yorumlu olarak yayınır. Uzun yıllar sonra, 1972'de Mustafa Özkul'un kitabı; 1978'de Hekimoğlu İsmail'in Sûr Dergisi'ndeki makalesi; merhum Dr. Halûk Nurbaki'nin 1986'da Anadolu Mucizesi adlı kitabındaki yorumu; Muş İli 1992 yıllığındaki inceleme; 1997'de Mehmet Kemal Gündoğdu'nun kitabı gibi eserlerle hâlen devam ede gelmektedir. Umarım ve dilerim ki, gönül gözü açık olanlar şiir üzerindeki tefekkürlerini müktesebatları oranında derinleştirerek, daha güzel ve daha anlamlı yorumlar yapmayı sürdürürler. Çünkü, “Her bilenin üzerinde, daha iyi bilen bir başkası bulunur.” Şimdi de konuyu Müştâk Baba'dan 400 yıl öncesine, Hacı Bayram Velî'ye getirelim. Müştâk Baba'nın makamını ziyareti sırasında ilham aldığı Hacı Bayram Velî, acaba “yeni inşa edilen kent” sembolüyle Ankara'yı mı müjdelemektedir. Anadolu Müslümanlığı'nın, adı Mevlânâ, Hacı Bektaş Veli ve Yunus Emre ile anılan ünlü önderlerinden biri olan Hacı Bayram Velî (1352-1429), doğumu, yaşamının büyük kısmı, ölümü itibarıyle öz be öz Ankara'lıdır. Ankara ve Bursa'da eğitimini tamamlayıp müderris olmuş; Somuncu Baba lâkaplı Hâmid Aksarayî tarafından aydınlatılmıştır. Adını taşıyan Bayramiye'den, kendisinden sonra, Melâmiye, Celvetiye, vb kollar kurulmuştur. Hacı Bayram Velî'nin yazdığı ilâhiler arasından, aşağıda aktarılanı, sanki Ankara'yla ilgili; hatta Ankara'nın başkent olacağına ilişkin sembolik mesajlar vermektedir. Çalabım bir şâr yaratmış iki cihan âresinde Bakıcak dîdar görünür ol şârın kenâresinde Nâgehan ol şâra vardım ol şârı yapılır gördüm Ben dahı bile yapıldım taş u toprak âresinde Ol şârdan oklar atılır gelir ciğere batılır Ârifler sözü satılır ol şârın bâzâresinde. Şâkirdleri taş yonarlar yonup üstâda sunarlar; Çalabın ismin anarlar ol taşın her pâresinde. Ol şâr dediğim gönüldür ne delidir ne usludur Âşıklar kanı sebildir ol şârın kanâresinde Bu sözü ârifler anlar câhiller bilmeyip tanlar Hacı Bayram kendi banlar ol şârın menâresinde. Hacı Bayram Velî'nin gönül olarak tanımladığı “şâr”, bir anlamda neden Ankara olmasın? Ankara'nın Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin başkenti olacağını yüzyıl kadar önce sembolik dille müjdeleyen Müştâk Baba'ya ve ilhama vesile Hacı Bayram Veli'ye selâm olsun. Sözlükçe Me'vâ: yer, makam; nâzenin: nazlı, cilveli; elif: Arap alfabesinin 1.harfi, Ebced hesabında 1; elf: bin; efser: taç; lâ-büdd: gerçek, gerek, mutlaka; İslambol: İstanbul; hem-ser: aynı değer, eşit düzey, arkadaş; nun: Arap alfabesinin “N” karşılığı 25. harfi, Ebced hesabında 50; balık; Kûn'daki özet bilgi; kalem: ilâhî tafsilatlı bilgi; kesmek, ayırmak; nun-vel-kalem: icmali ilim (öz toplu bilgi) ve tafsili ilim (ayrılmış bilgi); nun-i Yunus: Yûnus peygamberi yutan balık; remz azhar: açık sembol, kesin belirti; miftah: anahtar, şifre; Sûre-i Kaf: Kur'an'ın 50.Sûresi, Kaf harfi ile başladığından anahtarı Kaf harfidir; Kaf: Arap alfabesinin “K” karşılığı 21. harfi, Ebced hesabında 100; tasavvufta Kur'an'a işarettir. (Kaftan Kafa, bir uçtan bir uca anlamında); Kaf-Nun: harfleri, Allah'ın bir işin olmasını istemesi ve o işin hemen olması anlamında Kûn sözünü oluşturur; Kaf ü Nun, evrenin oluş emri; serhad: sınır; munzam: zammedilen, üste konulan, katılan; resûl: elçi, peygamber; ra: Arap alfabesinin “R” karşılığı 12. harfinin sesi, Ebced hesabında 200, ta'lil ifade eden, tahsis ve mülkiyet anlamında ismin “i” ve “den” hali; Hay huy: Hayy ve Hû, Yüce Allah'ın ilki “Diri” ve diğeri “O” anlamında isimleri, insan ömrü Hayy ve Hû arasındadır; Hayy'dan gelen Hû'ya, Allah'dan gelen Allah'a gider; ahir: en son, nihayet; maksud: maksat, amaç, meram; zahir: açık, belli; beyt: ev, konut, makam; veliyy-ül-ekrem: çok keremli ermiş,veli; el-hâc: hacı; iyd-i ekber: büyük bayram; arefesi Cuma'ya rastlayan Kurban bayramı; beyt-i veliyy-ül-ekrem el-hâc: çok kerem sahibi Hacî (Bayram Veli)'nin makamı; fahham: büyüklük, ululuk (Ey! Büyük padişah Hacî Bayram Sultan anlamında); ikram: ikram, bağış, iltifat; abd-i çâker: kulunuz köleniz ;alap: Allah; şâr: şehir, kent, belde; cihan: dünya; âre: ara; didâr: güzel yüz, çehre, Allah'ın manevî görünüşü; kenâr: kenar, kıyı; tan: sövme, yerme; nâgehan: ansızın, birdenbire; ârif: bilgi sahibi; bâzâr: çarşı, pazar; şâkird: çırak, öğrenci, yamak; pâre: parça; kanâr: kucak; ban: bekçi, gözcü; menâre: minâre. Kaynaklar 1.CEBECİOĞLU Ethem, Tasavvuf Terimleri ve Deyimleri Sözlüğü, Anakara, 1997 2.DEVELİOĞLU Ferit, Ansiklopedik Lügat, Ankara, 1970 3.GÖLPINARLI Abdülbaki, Türk Tasavvuf Şiiri Antolojisi, İstanbul, 1972 4.GÜNDOĞDU Mehmet Kemâl, Müştâk Baba (Divân), İstanbul, 1997 5.HANÇERLİOĞLU Orhan, İslâm İnançları Sözlüğü, İstanbul, 1984 6.HÜSEYİN VASSAF, Sefine-i Evliyâ, Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi, Hacı Mahmud Efendi Böl., No. 2305 7.HÜSEYİN VASSAF, Risâle-i Müştâkiyye, Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi, Hacı Mahmud Efendi Böl., No. 2320 8.HÜSEYİN VASSAF, Risâle-i Müştâkiyye, Ankara Millî Kütüphane, İbni Sina Salonu, No. A 3374 9.KADRİ Hüseyin Kâzım, Büyük Türk Lügati, İstanbul, 1928 10.KOCATÜRK Vasfi Mahir, Tekke Şiiri Antolojisi, Ankara, 1955 11.MÜŞTÂK BABA, Divân-ı Müştâk Şeyh Mustafa, İstanbul Üniversitesi Kitaplığı, No.T 3821 12.MÜŞTÂK BABA, Divân-ı Müştâk Baba, Millet Kütüphanesi- Ali Emirî Efendi Böl., No.403 13.MÜŞTÂK BABA, Divân-ı Müştâk Baba, Millet Kütüphanesi- Ali Emirî Efendi Böl., No.404 14.MÜŞTÂK BABA, Şeyh Mustafa, Müştâk Efendi Ankara Millî Kütüphane, F.B 291 15.MÜŞTÂK BABA, Âsârü'l-Müştâk Esrarü'l-Uşşak (Âsâr), Süleymaniye Kitaplığı, Hacı Mahmud Efendi Böl., No. 2421 16.MÜŞTÂK BABA, Âsârü'l-Müştâk Esrarü'l-Uşşak (Âsâr), Ankara Millî Kütüphane, İbni Sina Salonu, No. A 4124 17.NURBAKİ Halûk, Anadolu Mûcizesi, İstanbul,1986 18.ÖZKUL Mustafa, Divân-ı Müştâk Baba, Hayatı ve Eserleri, 1972 19.ÖZÖN Mustafa Nihat, Osmanlıca Türkçe Sözlük, İstanbul,1989 20.SAFER (DAL) BABA, Tasavvuf Terimleri, İstanbul, 1998 21.SÖZER Ahmet Necdet, Tekke Şiiri, İstanbul 1997 22.TAHİR-ÜL MEVLEVİ, Edebiyat Lûgati,İstanbul, 1973 23.UNAT Faik Reşit, Hicrî Tarihleri Milâdî Tarihe Çevirme Kılavuzu, Ankara, 1984 24.ULUDAĞ Süleyman, Tasavvuf Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul, 1995 Büyük Selçuklu Devleti thumb|200px|right|[[II. Gıyaseddin Keyhüsrev|II. Keyhüsrev döneminden (1237-1243) bakır sikke. Ön yüzde "KELİME-İ TEVHİD ETRAFINDA HAMSE...". Arka yüzde: "ES-SULTAN'ÜL ... KEYHÜSREV ...", tepede "DURİBE Bİ-ANKARA" (Ankara'da darp edildi)]] Arap istilasını izleyen Türk fetih sürecinde Bizans adlarına sahip olan küçük veya terkedilmiş şehirlere Türkçe yeni adlar verilmiş (Dorylaion - Eskişehir gibi), büyük şehirlerin adları ise, Türk halk etimolojisine uydurularak korunmuştur (örneğin, Caesareia - Kayseri, Iconium - Konya). Eski Arap coğrafyacıları ve tarihçileri, Ankara'nın eski Yunan telaffuzu olan Anküra'yı Angüra olarak muhafaza etmişlerdir. Bu ad Ankara ve Engürü olarak değişime uğramış, bunlardan sonuncusu Arapça ekiyle Engüriye olarak edebî ve resmî dilde de görülmüştür. Engüriye'yi Anguriya telaffuz edenler olmuştur. Moğol istilasından önce Anguriye isimi de görülür. Bu, Türkçeleşip Ungüri sonra da Ungüriye olmuştur. 12. yüzyılda Türkmenlerin gelmesiyle Batılı kaynaklarda şehir Angora diye anılmaya başlanır. Ankara'ya has olan Ankara keçisi, Ankara kedisi, Ankara tavşanı da, Batı ülkelerinde Angora keçisi, Angora kedisi ve Angora tavşanı olarak bilinir. Angora, ayrıca, Batı dillerinde Ankara tavşanından elde edilen yünün, Rusça'da ise Ankara keçisinden elde edilen tiftiğin (moher) adıdır. Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti'nde, Ankara ismi sikkelerde ilk olarak II. Kılıçarslan'ın oğlu Ankara Meliki Mesud Şah (1095-1156) tarafından kullanılmıştır. 582-600 H. tarihleri arasında Ankara darplı sikkeleri vardır. Daha sonra II. Keyhüsrev 1237-1243 tarihlerinde Ankara darplı sikkeler basmıştır. Son olarak II. Keykavus H. 655 (M. 1257) tarihli Ankara darplı sikke basmıştır. Selçuklu adına başka Ankara darplı sikke basılmamıştır. İlhanlı Devleti thumb|right|200px|[[İlhanlı hükümdarı Mahmud Gazan (1295-1304) tarafından Engür'de basılmış gümüş sikke. Önde: "KELİME-İ TEVHİD" ortada "DURİBE ENGÜR" (Engür'de darbedildi), etrafında "... TİS'A TİS'İN ...". Arkada : "TEGRİİN KUCUNDUR GAZAN MAHMUD DELEDKEGÜLÜK SEN"]] 1243 Kösedağ Savaşı'nın ardından Moğollar Anadolu'yu istila ettiler. Büyük Selçuklu Devleti'nin yıkılmasından sonra Anadolu'nun büyük kısmı İlhanlıların eline geçti. İlhanlı hükümdarı Mahmud Gazan bir zamanlar Selçuk Sultanı’nın hâkimiyetinde olan Anadolu şehirlerinde kendi adına İlhanlı sikkelerini darbettirmiştir. Bu dönemde Mahmud Gazan tarafından Engür, onun halefi Ebu Said tarafından da Engüriye yazan sikkeler basılmıştır. Osmanlı Devleti Engürü ve Engüriye adları Osmanlı döneminde de kullanılmaya devam edildi. Osmanlı Devleti'nin kuruluş yıllarını anlatan Tevarih-i Al-i Osman'da, Tatarlara karşı savaşmak için Ertuğrul Bey'in I. Alaeddin Keykubad'a yardımını sunmasının karşılığı olarak, kendisine Söğüt bölgesinin verildiği, bunun üzerine Ertuğrul Bey ve aşiretinin yürüyüp Engüri'ye gittikleri yazar."Sultan Alâaddin Karaca Hisar ile Bilecük arasında Sögüdi bunlara yurt gösterdiler. Domalıc Dağını ve Ermeni Belini. Bunlara yayla verdiler. Sarı Yatı atasına geldi. Bu habarı verdi. Er Dunrıl Gazi dahı kabul etdi. Ol vaktin yürüb Engüriye geldiler." Evliya Çelebi, seyahatnamesinde (1648) şehre Engürü denildiğini belirtirken "Padişah defterhanesinde adı Ankara’dır." diye ekler.. Örneğin, 16. yy'a ait çeşitli resmî evraklarda Ankara (انقره) adı geçmektedir. Aşağıda sikkelerle ilgili bölümde görüleceği üzere, II. Beyazıd döneminden itibaren darp edilen sikkelerde Ankara adı kullanılmaya başlanmıştır. Ankara'nın resmî ad olmasına rağmen, halk arasında Engürü olarak bilinirdi. Ermenice'nin Ankara şivesinde de kentin adı Engür veya Angürya > idi. 1791'de yayımlanan bir yasaknâmede, kadınların "Engürü şalisinden" (Ankara tiftiğinden yapılma bir cins ince kumaş) entari giyinmeleri kadınların vücut hatları belli oluyor diye yasaklanmıştı Aşağıda verilen halk edebiyatından alıntılar ve seyahatname alıntılarında görüleceği üzere Engürü kullanımı (ve benzerleri) Ankara adının resmîleşmesinden sonra uzun bir süre devam etmiştir. Sikkelerde Ankara Madenî paralar şehrin resmî adının ne olduğunu gösterir. II. Murad döneminde sikkelerin basıldığı Anadolu'daki darphaneler arasında Ankara da bulunmakta idi. Engüriye adı II. Murad (1421-1451) mangırlarında belirmektedir. > Ankara'da basılan sikkelerde, II. Mehmet'e kadar Engüriye, onu izleyen II. Beyazıd'dan sonra ise Ankara yazardı. Ankara darphanesinde Ankara ismi II. Bayezid döneminde, Hicrî 886'dan (1508'den) sonra basılmaya başlandı. Halk edebiyatında Firdevsi-i Rûmî tarafından (1481-1521 yılları arasında) yazılan Velayet-nâme-i Hacı Bektâş Velî isimli el yazmasında Engürü ismi geçer. Eserde, Sultan Alâaddin Keykubad'ın Moğollar’a “Aksaray’dan Engürü’den tâ Sivas’a” kadar olan bölgeyi verdiği yazar. Kezâ, Evliya Çelebi, 1648'de Ankara ziyaretinden bahsederken, gençliğinde "Engürüde Er yatır/Rumda Sarı Saltık" diye şarkı söylediğini belirtir. 17. yy'da yaşamış Karacaoğlan da bir türküsünde "Çıktım seyreyledim Niğde’yi Bor’u / Acap gezsem ela gözlüm var m’ola / Güzeller durağı Tokat, Engür’ü / Acep gezsem ela gözlüm var m’ola" der. Halk edebiyatındaki Engürü kullanımına karşın, İstanbullu olan Kâtip Çelebi, Takvîmü't-Tevârîh'te (1648) Ankara kelimesini kullanmıştır. Seyyahların gözlemleri 310px|thumb|right|Fransız seyyah ve botanist [[Joseph Pitton de Tournefort'un 1717 tarihli seyahatnamesinde Ankara şehrini "Angora" olarak adlandıran resim. ]] Ankara'dan geçen seyyahların anıları şehrin halk tarafından nasıl adlandırıldığını göstermek bakımından fikir vericidir. Örneğin Ankara Muharebesi'nde (1402) Yıldırım Bayezid'in yanında bulunan ve savaş sonunda esir edilen Alman seyyah Johannes Schiltberger, anılarında şehrin (Almanca yazılışı ile) Angury veya Engury (Türkçe okunuşu ile Anguri veya Enguri) olduğunu belirtir. 1648'de şehri ziyaret eden Evliya Çelebi, seyahatnamesinde Ankara'yı Unguriye diye yazmıştır. 17. ve 18. yüzyıllarda Ankara'dan bahseden bazı Batılı seyyahlar da Batılılarca Angora olarak adlandırıldığını belirttikleri şehrin Türklerce adlandırılışını verirler. Anglosakson yazarlar şehrin yerel adının (muhtemelen İngilizce telaffuzla) Angora veya Engere,1893 yılında Gaius Plinius Secundus'nin "Doğa Tarihi" eserini Latince'den İngilizce'ye çevirisinde çevirmen, Ankira adının günümüzde "Angora veya Engere" olduğunu yazar: resmen "Angara" olarak ama halk tarafından "Engüre"Britanyalı tarihçi Pinkerton da, şehrin Türklerin egemenliğine girdikten sonra resmen "Angara" ama halk tarafından "Engüre" olarak adlandırıldığını belirtir: ve İngilizce yazılışı ile Enguri (Türkçe okunuşu ile "Engüri") olarak belirtirler. Başka yazarlar yerel adı Fransızca Engur (Türkçe "Engür")Fransız seyyah ve botanist Joseph Pitton de Tournefort da, 1741'de şehrin Angora veya bazılarının telaffuzu ile Angori olduğunu ama Türklerce Engur olarak adlandırıldığını bildirir: Bkz. Tournefort kitabı ve Angouri (Türkçe "Anguri"); ve Almanca Ankarah veya Ankurijah (Türkçe "Ankara" veya "Ankuriya") olarak belirtir. Bu yazarlar tarafından belirtilen isimlerdeki farklılıklar muhtemelen yerel telaffuzun yabancı dillere aktarılmasındaki ses kaymalarından kaynaklanmaktadır. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti 28 Mart 1930'da Türk Devleti yabancı ülkelerden Türk şehirleri için Türkçe adlarını kullanmalarını resmen talep etti. Bu tarihten sonra posta idaresi Angora veya Constatinople olarak adreslenmiş mektupları Ankara ve İstanbul'a ulaştırmadı."Turks are forcing us to adopt İstanbul and Ankara by refusing to deliver lettres addresssed to Constantinople and Angora..." Ancak, Ankara adının hem yerel ağız ile"En tanınmış Ankaralı Vehbi Koç kentin adını "Angara" olarak telaffuz ederdi." hem de Anadolu'nun başka bölgelerinin şivesinde söylenişi "Angara" olabilmektedir. Diğer dillerde Ankara Latin harfleri kullanan diller arasında Ankara adını farklı yazan diller şunlardır: Portekizce (Ancara), Latince (Ancyra) ve Kürtçe (Enqere). 'R' sesi olmayan Mandarin Çincesinde Ankara (安卡拉), "Ānkǎlā" (Hanyu Pinyin yazım sistemiyle) olarak söylenir. Popüler etimolojiler Ankara ve Engürü isimlerinin kökeni hakkında genelde ses benzerliğine dayanan çeşitli teoriler mevcuttur. Bunların bir kısmı yanlıştır, diğerlerinin ise doğrulukları hakkında kesin delil bulunmamaktadır. Ankuwa şehri Ankara şehrinin Hitit şehri Ankuwa (diğer yazılışları ile Ankuva, Ankuvva, Ankuwash) olduğuna dair bazı eski görüşler olmakla beraber,Bilge Umar - Türkiye'deki Tarihsel Adlar - ISBN 975-10-0539-6 modern kaynaklar Ankuwa şehrinin ya Yozgat'taki Alişar Höyüğü Boğazköy Çivi Yazılı Metinlerinde Geçen Eski Hitit Devri Yerleşim Yerleri Hakkında Elde Edilen Bilgiler Yüksek Lisans Tezi - Uğur Yanar ya da günümüzde Çorum'a bağlı Eskiyapar olduğunu savunmaktadır. Kral Midas'in bulduğu çapa Yukarıda Frigya bölümünde bahsedilen Kral Midas efsanesi Ankyra adının popüler açıklamalarının en eskisi olup şehrin Frigyalılar zamanında Ankyra olarak adlandırılmasını açıklar. Ancak, Ankara'nın denizden olan uzaklığı nedeniyle, böyle bir demir parçası bulunduysa dahi onun bir gemi çapası olamayacağı ve bu efsanenin Ankyra ismine bir açıklama getirmek için sonradan uydurulmuş olabileceği de öne sürülmüştür. Mısırlılardan alınan savaş ganimeti çapalar Büyük İskender'in MÖ 333'te Ankyra'da durmuş olduğuna dair kayıtların varlığı göz önüne alınırsa, Galatların Mısırlılardan zafer ganimeti olarak MÖ 268'de getirdikleri gemi çapaları nedeniyle şehrin öyle adlandırıldığı (bkz. yukarıda Galatya bölümü), sonradan yakıştırılmış bir hikâye olsa gerekir. Ungür, Farsça üzüm Daha sonraki yüzyıllarda Ankara'nın adıyla ilgili başka açıklamalar da getirilmiştir. Evliya Çelebi, seyahatnamesinde Ankara için "Mamur yer olup, üzümü çok olduğundan adına Engürü demişler" der. Ungür, Farsça bir kelime olup üzüm anlamına gelmektedir. Angarya Evliya Çelebi seyahatnamesinde "Bazıları, kalesi angarya ile yapıldığından Ankara denilmiştir, derler." diye yazar. Baykal Gölü'nün ayağı Angara Nehri thumb|200 px|[[Baykal Gölü. Angara nehri ve Angarsk, gölün güney batısındalar.]] Baykal Gölü'nün adı Türkçedir, "zengin göl" anlamındadır. Bu göle Yukarı Angara ve Turka ırmakları dökülür, gölün suları Angara Nehri tarafından boşaltılır.Ana Britannica, Cilt: 3, Sayfa: 474 Gölün kıyısındaki sahalarda ise Türklere ait birçok kalıntı bulunmuştur.Meydan Larousse, Cilt: 2, Sayfa: 220. 1930'lu yıllarda Atatürk tarafından desteklenen Güneş Dil Teorisi'ne göre tüm diller Orta Asya'dan kaynaklanmaktaydı. 1937'deki İkinci Tarih Kongresi'nde İbrahim Necmi Dilmen, Güneş Dil Teorisinin Tarih Tezinde Yeri adlı sunumunda, Baykal Gölü'nü Yenisey Nehri'ne bağlayan Angara nehri ile, Ankara şehrinin yakınındaki Ankara Çayı arasındaki isim benzerliğine dayanarak "su" kavramı ile Ankara arasında bir bağlantı olması gerektiğini öne sürmüştü. Aynı yıl, 1937'de, Türkiye'yi ziyaret etmekte olan Yunanistan Başbakanı Elefterios Venizelos'un Atatürk ile bir görüşmesinde Atatürk, "Ekselans, 'Ankara' adının nereden geldiğini bilir misiniz?" diye sormuş ve aldığı olumsuz yanıt üzerine getirilen "Dünya Atlası"'nın bir sayfasını açıp Baykal Gölü yakınındaki Angarsk kentini göstermiş ve "İşte buradan geliyor, Ekselans!" demiştir.Atatürk`ün Milli Dış Politikası, Kültür Bakanlığı Atatürk Dizisi, Cilt: 2, Sayfa: 371-373. Kaynakça Kategori:Ankara Kategori:Yer adları